Against the Odds
by Calanthe Ellephi
Summary: Death is meant to be the final release. But what if, for two men who hated eachother and yet were similar, that wasn't the case? What if they set out to return to the Living World? Warning - my name has changed to Calanthe Ellephi from Sabrielle Broekhart
1. Return

_**Against the Odds**_

_Many of us have lost someone or something we love. It may be a person. It may be an animal. One of the popular comforting sayings is that they are happier in heaven, free from pain and hunger. I was pondering this the other day, and unconsciously drew parallels between two men in the Harry Potter series who hated each other. These two men were Severus Snape and Sirius Black._

_I decided to write a short chapter on the two of them in the land of Death, and decided to base the story around what would happen if they weren't happy in there, if they wanted to return to Life. That in itself is unusual; both neither had anyone in heaven for them, as you will soon find out._

_Just a quick note – Snape died from being bitten by an exceptionally dark creature (aka. Nagini) so I like to think for the purposes of this story that the darkness overrode Severus' change to be given the choice in Limbo. Similarly, Sirius fell through the Veil, which is a direct route to the Land of the Dead. Limbo is not included._

_At the moment, this is a One-Shot. If you would like me to continue it, please say._

"Moony, please stop snogging my _cousin._" Black was stood in front of said couple, arms folded. Death had done little to his appearance, merely removing the weariness from his features.

"Err, Padfoot, old friend...we're married, you dope." The werewolf replied, before resuming his previous occupation. Death had treated him kindly – the lines had vanished from his face, as had the scars, and his hair had resumed its sandy brown colour. Severus looked away in disgust, the nausea not vanishing as he spotted Lily and James Potter a little way, holding hands as they looked over the perfect landscape.

Shaking his head, he got up from the grass and moved to sit by the lake which looked a lot like the one at Hogwarts. The one desire which had kept him sane throughout his lonely, dangerous life had vanished as soon as he had died. He remembered Harry Potter's eyes...so like Lily's...before appearing in this shattering landscape to see James Potter and Lily kissing.

Now, he was under no illusions. Lily had never loved him. Her love had always been for another. And what of his love? Had he ever loved her? Or had he just clung to the memory of the only girl...woman...to show him kindness. _Minerva showed you kindness. _A small, nagging voice replied. _Molly Weasley showed you kindness. Poppy showed you kindness. Many people showed you kindness, in their own ways. _Severus bowed his head. The voice was right.

As soon as he had arrived, he had been bombarded by questions, mostly from the Wolf and his wife about news from the world of life, because, apparently, the dead weren't informed of what happened down there until another dead person appeared. Lily and James had been dead so long, they had stopped caring. Severus assumed that, as Harry Potter hadn't suddenly appeared and there hadn't been a sudden influx of dead, he had managed to defeat Voldemort. Good.

He never really gave that boy the attention he deserved. He was too caught up in how the boy looked exactly like Potter to really take any notice of his skills. He had achieved an Exceeds Expectations in Potions, for goodness sake! And his charms and Defence was said to be legendary. Too late now.

Severus pondered his position. The land of the dead was all anyone would want, certainly. No pain, no hunger, for one did not need to eat, no thirst, for one did not need to drink. Slowly in the perfect landscape, the inhabitants forgot their life on earth. Severus knew that Lily and James remembered their son. They were content, however, to let life take its toll.

He looked out over the too-perfect waters. He had endured enough. He had no idea how long he had been here – it may have been a few hours, it may have been years. But he sure as hell didn't want to stay here, in this land. He wanted to be in the world of the Living, working, helping, experimenting...listening, eating, drinking, breathing...feeling.

"Enough." He muttered. It was unheard of for the dead to leave the land, save for those who chose to be ghosts. But then again, he had never been given the choice. And because it was unheard of, didn't necessarily make it impossible. Standing, he began to stride away, his back to the woman he had lived for.

"Where are you going, Severus?" Lily called. She too had been changed by death. Her hair was more vibrant than he had ever seen it, her eyes brighter. If he was honest, it scared him.

"Back to life." He replied, heading for the gate. Death had not been so kind to him – he was still pale, with long hair and black eyes. But his hair wasn't as greasy, and his nose had straightened out. Yet, the marks left by Nagini remained. He became aware of someone walking next to him quietly, not speaking. Looking across, he saw, of all people, Sirius Black.

"_What_ are you doing, Black?"

"Coming with you. There is nothing for me here – no satisfaction, no work. And I can't stop worrying about Harry."

Severus stared at him for a second. Black, _Sirius _Black, was coming with him. He wanted to go back. Slowly, he nodded. The two men walked and walked, neither tiring, and yet the gate was only marginally closer.

"We all hated you. And yet, you saved all of our lives countless times." Black said softly. Severus struggled with himself for a minute, and then nodded.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, _why_?"

"Why did you _bother_?" Black burst out. "We all disliked you – many of us from school. We shunned you, despised you. And yet you put your life in danger again and again for us. If it were me, I wouldn't have."

"There are no secrets in the land of the dead, Black." Severus said truthfully. There weren't. That was what was strange. Whilst the dead were not informed of the life below, they seemed to know everything about a person. "I thought Lily's love would keep me going – that she would accept me. You know that I wasn't always a spy. For a while, I did support Riddle's ideas. Then, when he threatened Lily, I changed. I thought, throughout my life, that what I was doing, I did it for Lily. I thought she would forgive me. And she did. But she already loved another."

"You got that pretty wrong." Black laughed a harsh, fake laugh. It wasn't a taunt. More of a confirmation. "If I were alive, I am sure I would envy you."

"Why? You have...had...everything I had ever wanted. You had a godson. You had freedom of choice."

"Did I?" Black asked softly. "It is true, I had a godson. Harry was the focus of my life from the minute Lily and James died. I never wanted him to go to the Dursleys. I wanted to look after him myself. And I was right. Look what happened. He lived, under-nourished, in a cupboard for ten years of his life."

Severus was sure that, had he been able to feel, he would have been horrified. As it was, the land of the Dead was slowly purging him of emotion. Black continued.

"I was wrongly framed for fourteen murders I did not commit, and spent twelve years in Azkaban. What happened in there...it changed me. I became obsessed with Peter, stopping him, saving Harry. And I did. But the baby boy I had once known had grown up into a fourteen year old boy, having been through much more than I ever would have wished. Suddenly, I wasn't sure he still wanted me."

"He did. Believe me, Black, he did. Whenever I made a small jibe, Potter was there, fighting back. He regarded you as a brother, a father."

"I could never care for him properly, though. And then, that night, he had a vision of me being tortured. And what did he do? He _flew _to the Ministry to _save me._"

"It wasn't your fault, Black. If anything, it was mine. I refused to teach him properly."

"He didn't make it easy."

"Neither did I."

They walked in silence for a while, and it may have been hours, and it may have been minutes. Black walked quietly next to him as the gate neared. They could just make out the endless stream of new arrivals. All looked ludicrously happy. Unconsciously, Severus rubbed his neck where Nagini's fangs had pierced the skin. It was a superfluous gesture, but it still drew Black's eyes.

"Is that...?"

"Where Nagini bit me? Indeed."

"Why? I didn't think Voldemort was too keen on murdering his followers." Black became silence, no doubt remembering his brother...who had been murdered by Voldemort.

"Usually, he's not. He assumed I was the master of the elder wand," he saw Black's eyes widen, "so, to gain its alliance he killed me."

"But..?"

"If I had disarmed Dumbledore on the night I killed him, I would have been the Master. But the wand's power would have been lost, because he and I had negotiated a previous agreement for me to kill him, and therefore the wand's power would have died with him. However, it wasn't me that disarmed him, but Draco Malfoy."

"So _Draco Malfoy_ is the master of the Elder Wand?" Sirius asked in disgust. "I can't think of anyone worse – except for perhaps the remainder of the Death Eaters, my dear cousin Bellatrix, and Voldy, of course."

"Indeed. Well, yes, when I ...left, Draco Malfoy was the master, although I doubt he knows."

At last, they had reached the gates. Massive, twisting, intricate, they towered high above the two men. No-one stood guarding them. Taking a deep breath, Severus put his boot in the gateway. Black did the same. The two black boots bordered the line between life and death. To his surprise, he could feel his toes tingling. It wasn't unpleasant, more like when the warmth comes back after a cold walk. He brought his other foot to join it, and the two men balanced on the thin dividing line.

A hooded figure materialised out of thin air. Severus instinctively reached for his wand, and then remembered he didn't have it. He could see Black doing the same.

"Why do you wish to return to the Living World?" it asked. It sounded neither male nor female, old nor young, with no distinguishable accent. This unnerved Severus, who was used to being able to work out the relative threat from the person's voice.

"Neither of us were ever given the choice to go back to the world of the Living as a ghost." Sirius replied.

"But, had you been given the choice, would you have gone back?"

"Yes." Sirius replied. "I was just starting to get to know my godson, someone I hadn't seen in twelve years. I wanted to look after him, to make sure he never went through what I did."

"You speak the truth." The figure said. "But what of your friend?"

"The figure speaks true." Severus said wearily. "If I had been given the choice, I would have declined it for I believed my love waited for me here."

Sirius shook his head at him, eyes worried. "But..."

"Continue your reason for returning." The figure commanded.

"But when I arrived, my illusions were shattered and I have come to the conclusion since that the hope that kept me going throughout my life was a lie. I want to be able to live my life properly."

The figure was silent for the longest time yet. Eventually, to Severus' great surprise it nodded.

"You are honest, and not afraid to be. Therefore, I will let you take the test."

"Take the _test_?" Sirius asked.

"Of course." The figure replied, without a hint of sarcasm. "The test which will determine whether you are worthy enough to return."

"So for this test, what must we do?" Severus asked. Sirius echoed him. The figure smiled – or at least, Severus assumed it smiled, for he could not see its face.

"That was the first test. To show you are willing to be tested for something you believe should have been granted to you anyway is worthy of those you call Ravenclaws. The next test will try your cunning." The figure waved its hands, and the gates slammed shut. Severus and Sirius were on one side, the figure on the other. "If you can get through the gates, you will have completed the second task."

Severus and Sirius looked at each other. Both walked to the gates and began to push, to little effect. They tried looking for a keyhole. There was none.

"Cunning." Severus thought ponderously. "Cunning."

"I think I have it." Black whispered.

"Go on."

"Well, how are those coming from the Living world going to get in here if the gates are shut? I say, we wait for the next newly-dead to come and then slip through."

Severus stared at him. "You know, Black, sometimes you aren't as stupid as you look."

The mutt just shook his head at him, and moved to stand next to the opening. Severus did the same, so that as soon as the gate opened they could slip through.

"Here they come." Black whispered. A small, wizened little Chinese man with a pointy beard was hobbling up. The figure appeared and talked to him quietly, and then the gate opened. Severus and Sirius shot through the gap, smirking at the slightly surprised-looking Chinese man who hobbled through. The figure nodded.

"Well done. There, you have completed what you would call a Slytherin test."

"We have a test for every one of the houses?" Black asked. The figure just looked at them, and gestured for them to follow him. The two men did so hesitantly as they walked far from the gates, to a small pair of weighing scales.

"I thought this only happened on judgement day?" Black asked, confused. The figure nodded.

"In normal circumstances, yes. But this will test your compassion."

"Hufflepuff." Severus muttered.

"Please take from your pockets the feather you will find there. Mr Black, if you could place your feather on the scales."

Sirius reached into his pocket and pulled out a jay feather, his face mirroring one of surprise. Carefully, he placed the feather on the scales, and they watched as one side fell dramatically.

"Now, if you could take out the coal you will find on your other pocket and place that on the other side." Black did so. The feather was higher, and the figure nodded. "And now you, Mr Snape."

Severus repeated the exercise, and the two men watched as the eagle's feather rose higher, yet again, than the coal. The figure nodded.

"You have passed. Come."

They walked back to the gates. The figure nodded to them, and gestured into the light leading away from the gates. Severus and Sirius stared at each other, and then both began slowly to walk away. Then they sped up. Then, they began to run. Suddenly, there was a loud thunder crack, and a shining gold barrier appeared. Whilst Severus was on the side leading to Life, Sirius was stuck on the side leading to Death. There was no way around it.

"Go." Black said. "Go. You deserve it more than me."

Severus stared at him. Once upon a time, he would happily have accepted Black's decision. But not now.

"No. I wait for you. Either both of us return, or neither of us."

Black stared at him. And then, with a soft pop, the barrier vanished. The figure reappeared as Sirius hesitantly walked forwards to join him.

"You have passed the fourth test. There is only one more, and then you may return."

"Why five?" Black asked shakily.

"Five is an arithmetically magical number." Severus replied.

"The final test is this. When you return, before you awaken you must experience the pain of dying over again."

"Stupid Gryffindor." Severus muttered. "So, I have to face Nagini's bite once again?"

"And I must face my cousin's curse, and then falling through the Veil."

"Yes. And neither of you can ever tell a soul about what happened here. If you do, you will immediately be returned."

Severus and Sirius looked at each other. Both were thinking of the excruciating pain they were about to be in.

"I will go." Severus said boldly, stepping forwards. To hell with his Slytherin heritage.

"So will I." Black nodded, stepping forwards. The figure raised a pale, thinly boned hand, and both men felt as if they were falling.

Darkness surrounded Sirius as he felt himself falling. He tried to cal out to Snape, but his voice didn't work. He watched the other man vanish. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down to see a massive green and purple bruise forming. The pain accelerated, until Sirius felt he couldn't breathe. Alone in the darkness with the pain ever growing, images began to flash out of the darkness. His parents' faces appeared, glaring at him. Then, Sirius felt a burn on his nerves. They were crucioing him.

"Worthless..."

"...you defy our family..."

"...scum..."

"...you sully our blood..."

"...you shame our family..."

The pain built and built, until Sirius could barely take any more. More images flashed up as the Cruciatus pain vanished – of Azkaban, of his cell, of the Dementors...one floated nearer. It raised its hood, and he caught a glimpse of its mouth as it came ever nearer.

"No," he tried to move away. "No. I'm innocent. _I'm innocent!_"

The Dementor vanished. Harry appeared, and Sirius tried to reach out to him. He turned away, emerald eyes horrified. _Look at you, Sirius. Why would I ever want you? I'd much prefer Molly and Arthur. _He began to walk away.

"No. Please, Harry, please..." Sirius whispered desperately. Snape's words came back to him. _Believe me, Black, he did. Whenever I made a small jibe, Potter was there, fighting back. He regarded you as a brother, a father._

"You're not Harry." He whispered. The figure gave a scream of rage, and vanished. To his surprise, Sirius could see light infiltrating the dark prison he was in. "Am I dead?" he asked. Silence. He began to shake, alone in the lightening darkness.

"No." A voice, startlingly familiar, spoke up. He tried to turn to it, but it seemed to resonate from everywhere. "You're alive, Sirius. Very much alive."

"Harry?" He asked in amazement. Light seemed to be beating against his eyelids. Slowly, he cranked them open. A pair of intensely bright emerald eyes smiled at him.

"Yes. Dear Merlin, Sirius...you really are alive!"

"Well...I must admit the land of the Dead didn't really suit me." Sirius joked. "Not enough people to play pranks on." He was promptly enfolded by two arms, hugging him tightly. Summoning the remainders of his returning strength, he managed to hug the boy back. Tears were leaking from the emerald eyes, and tears were running down his face. "Let me get a good look at you." He said gruffly. "I haven't seen you for two years."

Harry sat back, and it was then Sirius noted he was lying in the Hospital Wing. Harry was sitting on the edge of his bed. The green eyes were still there, full of light and laughter, but they were tired. Lines were already starting to appear on the boy's face, he had dark circles under his eyes and scars across his face.

"You've changed, Harry." Sirius said softly. The boy nodded seriously.

"So've you."

Sirius frowned up at the boy. "You're still Harry, though?"

Harry laughed. "You bet. A little more hungry and tired than when you last saw me, but yes."

Suddenly, Sirius remembered his companion from the Land of the Dead. "Snape. Severus Snape. Where is he?"

Harry's expression changed to one of surprise. "O-Over there. It's very weird – your body suddenly appeared in the Shrieking Shack next to his, and both of you had pulses."

"Is he alright?"

"Coming round slowly."

"Is that Sirius Black's voice I can hear?" a gentle voice asked. Sirius laughed, and another figure moved over to them. "It is."

"Minnie!" he grinned up at her. "You made it through too!"

The pale, worn face cracked into a small smile. "It's Minerva, young man, and yes, I did."

"Aww, come off it, Minnie, I've just come back from the dead!"

"A-Am I alive?" A voice, harsh from screaming, asked. Harry and Minerva jumped up, the first looking down at him worriedly.

"Go." Sirius said. "He needs your attention more than me for now."

Severus fell into the blackness. Black was flying further and further away from him, until he was swallowed into it.

"Black! Black!" he yelled. No answer. "Sirius Black!" Still no answer, and now pain was beginning to build from his neck. It scourged his nerves, and he cried out loud. A second wave of pain shot through him, like thousands of needles being shoved under his skin. He yelled, tears springing from his eyes for the first time in years. Images began to form. The first took the shape of his parents arguing.

"No, stop." He muttered. "Stop. Please, stop."

"Don't tell us what to do!" his father yelled at him. Severus felt a blow across his face, like someone had struck him. The pain in his neck was still building. The image vanished, and Lily's dead body appeared.

"No, Lily. _Lily_." He moaned, and then remembered that Lily couldn't hear him, and certainly didn't care. The image disappeared, and Voldemort's red eyes appeared.

"_Kill him_." He hissed, and Severus saw Nagini coming closer and closer, fangs bared. The white snake reared up, cold eyes staring into him.

"No." He tried to shuffle away. "No."

"Hold on, sir. Just hold on. You're going to live." A soft voice said.

"Who are you?" Severus tried to force out, but his mouth would not form the words. Not a single sound passed his lips. _Am I dammed to live in a half life, then?_

Suddenly, he was aware of a vial being pushed against his lips. The pain began to vanish. Nagini and Voldemort dissolved into nothingness. Light seemed to be pressing against his eyelids.

"A-Am I dead?" he asked. His voice was raw and painful. It hurt to speak.

"No." The voice said. "You are very much alive."

Shivering, Severus wrenched open his eyes. At first, he could not see.

"What...?"

"Let your eyes adjust." The voice said. Slowly, things began to come into focus. He could hear the voice talking to others.

"Is he awake?"

"Yes, Harry. His eyes are adjusting."

"He's awake?"

"_Yes_, Ron."

"Really?"

"For God's sake, everyone."

"Please." He murmured. "Please."

"Give him space." Another voice, startlingly familiar, ordered. "Mione, go with Ron. You need to sleep. Yes, you stay here, Professor."

The other voices drifted away as his vision focused even more. The first thing he saw was an pair of surprised, worried green eyes. Then, slowly, Harry Potter's pale features appeared.

"Welcome back to the world of the Living, sir. You gave us quite a fright." The boy said.

"Black." Severus choked out. "Sirius Black."

"He's over there. Woke up three minutes ago. Hasn't stopped asking for you."

Severus attempted to move his head, but found he couldn't. He was lying on a soft surface – Hospital Wing, he decided.

"Don't try to move too much yet. The venom hasn't completely gone from your bloodstream. You'll still be sore for a couple of hours." A surprisingly familiar voice said. Minerva McGonagall's white, smiling face came into focus above him.

"Minerva." He whispered.

"I'll leave you guys for a minute." Potter said, and Severus felt the bedsprings decompress as he got up. Minerva moved to sit on the edge of his bed, smiling.

"How do you feel?" she asked. Severus attempted a twisted smirk.

"As though I've died, gone to heaven and risen again."

She laughed softly, and the sound soothed his ears.

"I'm sure you'll want to know what's happened, but for now, I'll fill you in on the basics. Voldemort is dead, killed by a rebounding curse. Most people are still alive, save for Remus, Tonks, Colin Creevey and forty-six others. Fred Weasley is still unstable – we're hoping he'll pull through." Her voice had stumbled over the names of the dead.

"I know, Minerva. And Remus and Tonks are happy where they are, believe me."

"That's what Sirius said. What has happened to you two?"

"I'm forbidden to say, otherwise I'll be sent back." He murmured. "I'm just happy to be here."

"I'm glad you're back." She murmured. "Harry told everyone what you did for us."

"That boy." Severus muttered good-naturedly.

"Severus, I'm sorry. I should never have doubted you." He was shocked to see tears leaking from her eyes. Minerva McGonagall _never_ cried.

"There is nothing to be sorry for." He murmured, gathering his strength to brush a few tears away. She smiled at him.

"All the same. You and Sirius are alive. That's more than any of us could ever have hoped for." 


	2. Revelations

Severus woke, sweating as he turned over to look up at the ceiling of the hospital wing. Shrouded in darkness, it released a warm, calm atmosphere that made him slowly relax. The images were still there, though, black as ink, staining his heart.

"Severus?" a gentle voice asked. Minerva appeared from the shadows, hair flowing over her robes. Pure silver with threads of auburn, it swished as she sat next to him, placing a cool cloth on his head. "You were dreaming?"

"Yes." He replied hoarsely, shutting his eyes. He heard her sigh, and re-opened them to see her shaking her head at him. Sea green eyes widened in sympathy as he winced, hand going to his neck.

"Drink." She instructed him, holding out a vial. He frowned, and out of reflex, sniffed it before drinking. The pain reliever soothed his nerves, relieving the burning. Minerva smiled at him, squeezing his shoulder lightly before exchanging the cloth on his head for a newer one. "I won't ask what they were about."

"I don't think I'd be able to explain." He whispered. He caught a flash of fiery red across the wing, and picked out Fred Weasley's pale features in the half-light. The ghostly face that he had become accustomed to seeing creased in laughter was set in a small grimace as he slept. "How is he?"

"Slowly improving. He was hit by a section of the wall as it collapsed – Harry pulled him out. He's lost all feeling in his left hand, deeming it useless, and he broke three ribs."

"He's alive, though." Severus shifted painfully so that he was looking up at her properly without straining his neck. She nodded, eyes flashing momentarily, and then laid a hand across his forehead.

"You're still burning. Seems like you have a fever."

"I can't feel it."

"No." She gave a watery smile. "That'll be the pain reliever. Severus, why did you come back? I've refrained from asking Sirius- because it is obvious he wanted to be with Harry." Both looked across at the two beds facing each other. Harry was half-turned towards Sirius in sleep as he lay curled in a ball, almost as if he wanted to check the man was still there. In his turn, Sirius was turned towards Harry, waves of light hair spread out on the pillow as his face creased in sleep.

Severus looked up at Minerva as she bit her lip. Although she hadn't been his Head of House, she had stood up for him on numerous occasions at school, praising him and helping him with projects. When he had come back as a teacher, she had accepted him warmly, and over the years their friendship had grown. Severus trusted her, in truth, more than anyone else he knew. When in pain, she had comforted him, ignoring his glares and snaps. When he was wrong, she hadn't hesitated to tell him so, but she enjoyed teasing him (mostly about Slytherin's numerous point losses) almost as much as he enjoyed teasing her about Slytherin's outgoing success at the Quidditch Cup...well, until Potter had been on the team long enough without injuring himself.

"You don't have to tell me, Severus. This is one secret you should probably keep to yourself. But I would have thought that, once you had ...died..., you would go on."

"In all honesty, Minerva, I was never given the choice. But, yes, I will tell you. Do you remember Lily and I being great friends?"

"Yes. I also know that, on your side, that friendship turned into something more."

He stared at her in silence. She was smiling slightly, not at all angry. "You're not angry?"

"We are human, Severus. We can't help who we love. And in case you are wondering, I did not use Legilimency on you. It was obvious as it was, although I am surprised no-one else guessed, but in truth it was Harry who confirmed it. The memories you left him explained as such, a fact which he used to bring about Voldemort's downfall."

He sighed. "Trust that boy. I'll have to ask for those memories back, as well – seeing as I'm alive again. Anyway, yes...well, I'm not sure how much I can say, but I think I am safe in saying that my love was...ah...I was disillusioned when I arrived in the land of the dead."

Minerva nodded, brushing a strand of hair from his forehead. "I won't ask any more. And as for your memories – Harry has put them in a vial for you in the Headmaster's study."

"The Headmistress', you mean. I assume you are Headmistress?"

"I am. It doesn't feel right, though, Severus. It feels as if Albus should be there."

"It will always feel a little like that, Minerva. And Albus is there – just not physically. His portrait is there, is it not?"

"Yes, I suppose it is. I'm just a coward, Severus."

He struggled up onto his elbows, scowling at her. "You are probably the person who defines the _opposite _of a coward, Minerva. Don't feel guilty, either. He is perfectly happy where he is, eating Lemon Drops to his heart's content."

She laughed at him softly, pushing him back against the pillow. "I do believe your trip to the Land of the Dead has given you a sense of humour, Severus."

"Or perhaps I already had a rather twisted one and it just straightened it out." He retorted, glad that he had made her laugh.

"Maybe." She wiped his forehead with the cloth once more before placing it on the side. "Try and sleep some more, Severus. I know you, and as soon as it gets light you'll be trying to walk around again."

"You know I hate being immobile and confined." He muttered. She chuckled, turning his head to the side gently to look at Nagini's bite. He hissed softly as a small twinge of pain shot up his spine, and then felt gentle hands applying some balm. The pain receded as she dabbed it on, and he smirked at her.

"Where's Poppy? I don't think it's fair that you're stuck in here with Black and me."

"Celebrating. She's adopted a little boy called Robin – the Death Eaters brought him with them and then abandoned him. And I don't mind being in here with you – silly boy." She murmured affectionately, stroking his hair. He closed his eyes, torn between a glare and a smile. He settled on a small smile, and slowly began to lapse into sleep. He felt the bed springs decompress, and heard her walk lightly away.

* * *

"I'm _fine_, Minerva. Stop fussing!" Severus was sat on the edge of his bed the next morning, glaring up at her. The Hospital Wing was quiet as ever – Fred Weasley was still unconscious, and Black was asleep. So was Potter. He was sure they would sleep for a long time yet.

"Severus, you've just come back from the _dead _not a day earlier and you _already _want to go walking about. You're not strong enough."

"I am!"

"You're not! Your muscles won't hold you – give it another day."

"Minerva, you know I hate being confined to bed. It makes me feel useless. _Please._"

She sighed softly, and moved to sit next to him. "Severus, if there were a way to get you up and walking before tomorrow I would, but there isn't."

"Can I at least sit in a chair? I feel like a bedridden old man."

She chuckled at him, but waved her wand obligingly. The bed changed into a plain leather armchair in a quick flash, facing the window. Severus leant back, closing his eyes momentarily. A small crack startled him and he opened them again to see her transfiguring a stool into another chair and pulling it to sit next to him.

"What are you going to do now, Severus?"

"You mean today whilst I'm confined to the Hospital Wing, or indefinitely in the future?"

"Both." She smiled, looking out of the window. Her hair was still down, and she still wore the same clothes she had obviously worn during the battle. Worn, ripped, bloodstained, her robes seemed to hang off her as she leant back.

"Today? Read maybe, be plagued by anyone who gets past you, and worry about...people..."

She raised an eyebrow in a reasonably passable imitation of him. "People?"

"Black. He's still asleep, and I guess...we went through a lot back there. My view of him has probably been altered for life. Also Potter – he's drained, tired, and as stubborn as his father – he won't rest for long, but he needs to."

"Anyone else?" Minerva didn't seem surprised about his worry for Black, but her eyebrows had risen at mention of Potter.

"Messer Weasley. That boy has done a lot, including annoying me to the limits of my patience, but he doesn't deserve to die. You know I listened to the Potterwatch?"

"You did?" Minerva asked, a brief smile crossing her face. He nodded.

"Yes. As well as assuring me that the Order was still fighting, it kept me updated about your activities so that I knew when to distract the Death Eaters."

She laughed, pleasantly surprised.

"So, you're worried about Sirius, Harry and Fred."

"And you." He admitted, unusually shy.

"Me?"

"Minerva, it's obvious you haven't slept in two days, you're still recovering from your wounds, you fought _Lord Voldemort_, you had the entire students welfare on your hands and I don't think you ever properly got over Albus' death." He replied bluntly. She stared at him in surprise, twisting her hands in her lap. He worried he had offended her, but finally she gave a half-laugh.

"You always were observant, Severus. Yes, you're right. To all of what you said. I won't sleep until you and Sirius are back, though."

"Minerva, that's totally illogical."

"Says the man who risked his life for most of the people who hated him, and carried on caring for them and playing a double role for them even when all help had deserted him."

"I did what I could." He replied, scared of rebuke. A gentle, warm hand took his.

"I wasn't disputing that, Severus. What you did was very, very brave." She replied softly, looking across at him. Her next sentence was a whisper, barely audible. "Like a Gryffindor."

Far from being angry, Severus attempted a weary smile. "Albus said the same. It is funny, how I, as a child, dreaded going into Gryffindor. I wonder if things would have been different if I had."

She squeezed his hand gently. "They may have been, Severus. But being in Slytherin made you who you are, maybe for better, maybe for worse. And no-one, including me, would want you any other way."

* * *

"I'm bored, Harry." Sirius was sat in bed, glaring at the wall. His godson, perched on the edge of the bed, chuckled softly as he looked up from reading a thick book. Sirius shook his head. Since when did _Harry _read thick books?

"If you're so bored, Black, try and get up. That'll provide you with something to do for an hour, amuse your godson and myself, and then Minerva or Poppy will come back, see you, and occupy you for another hour by yelling at you." Snape was sat in an armchair a little way off, bent over another book that he was writing in. He looked weak, pale, but his sarcastic sense of humour or his smirk hadn't been affected at all.

"Think I might pass on that one, Snape. Gods, I can't even _prank _anyone, cause I can't get out of the dammed bed!"

"Sirius." Harry's voice was quiet as he looked up.

"Harry?"

"Do you want to prank someone?"

"Seriously? You know a way I can?" he asked, boredom forgotten. Harry laughed and moved closer, showing him the book.

"Oh, yes."

"Count me out." Snape's voice issued from across the room as he settled back, looking out of the window.

"Ditto." Harry grinned apologetically, moving to sit quietly next to the Professor. Sirius scowled.

"Fine. I'll do it myself."

**Thanks to those who reviewed - this chapter is for you! Please tell me if you want me to continue more - the next chapter will be set first in the Hall, and then two days later.**


	3. Repercussions

Severus bit his lip as he slowly levered himself off the bed. For a second, he stumbled as his muscles protested, and then felt a hand grasp him under the arm, steadying him. Black was stood next to him, watching him with amused eyes, but he didn't sneer or laugh as Severus hesitantly began to walk again.

"Better?" Black asked.

"Much." He replied, grasping the back of Minerva's armchair to steady himself. For three days he had been bedridden, bored out of his mind and restless, and Minerva and Harry between them had worked hard to occupy him. Now, the sun shone in through the window, the sky a bewitching baby blue, and a gentle breeze bent the trees outside. It was as if nothing had ever happened.

"Professor." Harry appeared in the doorway, grinning at him. "You're up."

"If you thought I was staying in that bed a day longer you are very much mistaken, Mr Potter."

"I wasn't disputing that." Harry raised both of his hands, moving further into the room. The two men watched as he smiled down at Fred Weasley, whose life signs were slowly stabilising, nodded to Poppy who was gathering a large collection of vials and then bent over Minerva, who was fast asleep in the armchair, having finally been convinced to take a nap. He pulled the blanket more securely over her, and then straightened out. "Are both of you ready to go out?"

"Definitely." Severus replied, without a moment's hesitation. Black smirked.

"I'll stay here. I'm working on something."

"If you're sure, Sirius." Harry raised an eyebrow, before turning to him. "I was wondering, would you be adverse to having a cane to walk with for a while? It would help support you."

"Fine, Potter. Anything to get me out of here." Severus replied, smirking. Poppy looked up as he took the black cane from Harry, testing its strength.

"I wasn't aware you hated it _that _much in here, Severus." She teased.

"I don't hate it in here, Poppy. I just hate being here permanently." He replied, heading for the door. Harry held it open for him, and the two of them set off down the corridor. Portraits turned to stare as he passed, most smiling, some even cheering. Harry strode beside him, head dipped slightly as he stared at the floor in front of him in thought. They passed Minerva's classroom, the Charms room, the Great Hall. Bloodstains covered the stone, stained the walls, painted the steps. Emeralds were carefully being picked up by hand and placed back into the shattered house glass by Horace and a group of volunteers. All stopped as he and Harry passed, most murmuring and grinning. Some smiled at him, others inclined their heads.

"Severus, my boy!" Horace puffed, straightening up. "You're up and about, I see. I must congratulate you on what you did for us! Such a feat of bravery."

"Thank you, Horace." Severus replied graciously, before Harry took his arm and led him on. They passed Peeves, who mock-saluted Harry and did a cartwheel when he noticed Severus. Then, they were outside, and he took a deep breath, finally relaxing. Voldemort was gone. The Death Eaters were gone. Everything was fine.

"Umm...sir." Harry said tentatively. He turned around, raising an eyebrow at the boy who was scuffing his shoe against the ground, not looking up.

"Mr Potter?"

"I thought you might like your wand." The boy reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a thin, long piece of rolled-up material. At Severus' raised eyebrow, he explained sheepishly, "The Ministry wanted to confiscate it, so I gave them one I had. I had to hide this one."

Severus took it from Harry, the tiniest hint of a smile quirking at the edge of his mouth. He carefully unwrapped the bundle, and found his wand secreted inside. The black ebony lay against the white fabric, which looked suspiciously like shirt fabric. Lifting it up, he waved it at a nearby tree, which filled with cherry blossom. Magic surged through his veins, and he felt an overwhelming sense of peace.

Harry was gazing at the tree, a thoughtful expression on his face. The green eyes were far away, in another land. Severus coughed.

"Mr Potter?"

"Sorry, sir." The boy jumped visibly, looking up. "I was ... thinking."

"That much was evident." Severus drawled, although without his accustomed asperity. He just sounded amused. "May I ask whose the wand was?"

"Ummm..." Harry frowned. "Draco Malfoy's."

"How did you get hold of Draco's wand, Mr Potter?" Severus asked, intruiged.

"I won it a couple of months ago. I used it in the duel against Voldemort." Harry replied, and Severus instinctively winced. He saw the apologetic look in the boy's eyes, and felt a small glow of...something. For some reason, all he wanted to do was hug the child. He didn't think it would go down well, though.

"Sir." The boy said tentatively. "I don't know whether you've seen this...these...well, you won't have seen the second tablet, but have you ever seen the tablet over there?" he waved a hand towards the tree Severus had charmed.

"No." Severus frowned. He liked to think he knew every part of the school. "I haven't."

"C'mon. I'll show you." Harry led the way to the other side of the lake, and Severus realised for the first time how lightly he walked for a teenage boy. Almost like a cat. They reached the tree, and Severus stepped forwards alone to see the two marble plaques laid at the base.

_Dedicated to those of the first war;_

_Gideon Prewett_

_Fabian Prewett _

_Edgar Bones _

_Marlene McKinnon _

_Benjy Fenwick _

_James Potter _

_Lily Potter _

_And the many others that died, no less forgotten, no less revered._ Someone had laid a single red rose at the foot of the plaque, and Severus transfigured a single white lily to go with it, not to honour Lily, but to honour those who had died. He moved on to the second plaque, which was much longer, and heard Harry step forwards to read as well.

_Dedicated to those of the second war;_

_Cedric Diggory_

_Emmeline Vance_

_Amelia Bones _

_Florean Fortescue _

_Mrs. Abbott _

_Montgomery _

_Albus Dumbledore _

_Charity Burbage_

Severus swallowed at those two names, and felt Harry touch his arm briefly.

"Professor Dumbledore thanked you for what you had done." He murmured. "And you couldn't have saved Professor Burbage."

"That didn't make it any less wrong."

_Alastor Moody _

_Rufus Scrimgeour_

_Bathilda Bagshot _

_Ted Tonks _

_Dirk Cresswell _

_Gornuk _

_Dobby _

_Remus Lupin _

_Nymphadora Lupin _

_Colin Creevey _

_And the thousands of others, unnamed but no less important, who died fighting against an evil which threatened to engulf our world._

"Lupin." Severus said numbly.

"Yeah." Harry replied quietly. Severus watched him discretely wipe away a tear. "I'm Teddy's godfather."

"Lupin has a son?" he yelped. _What I've missed. _Harry stared at him a little strangely, and then a flash of understanding crossed the boy's face.

"Oh, sorry sir. Yes, Remus and Tonks had a son, Ted Remus Lupin."

He nodded, looking away. _What made you think you could come back to this? This...loss. Harry has lost many of his friends, family, because of your mistakes. Because you couldn't save them._

"Don't blame yourself. You couldn't save them." A soft voice said. It took him a little while to realise it was Harry who had spoken. He looked incredulously at the boy, and then abruptly turned on his heel and strode away. Harry didn't try to follow. He just watched him leave.

* * *

Severus stood at the entrance to the Whomping Willow, petering on the brink of entering. He swallowed and took a step inside, narrowly missing being whacked by one of its branches. The tunnel was cool and damp, with occasional drips running from the ceiling. He lit his wand, relishing in the soft glow, and boldly walked down the corridor, abandoning his cane in the entrance. His mind, however, was far away, back under the cherry tree, looking into Harry's emerald eyes. _You shouldn't have walked away. You should have stayed. You should have talked to him. God knows what they all think of you now._

He barely registered where he was until he froze in the centre of the room. In the exact place where Nagini had bitten him. A soft light shone in through the windows as he grasped the wall for support, head down.

"Back again so soon?" a nasal voice asked. His head shot around to see a figure in a long, black cloak stood across the room from him, wand drawn. _This isn't happening. This is happening._

"Oh, I can assure you, it is happening." The figure continued, stepping full into the light. Harsh colour fell on Antonin Dolohov's pale cheeks, his ghostly appearance. He was grinning. "I always thought there was something off about you, Snape. Traitor. I waited, when I heard you were back. I knew you'd come here sometime. And now? Now there is no-one to hear you scream."

Severus backed away. There had always been something about Antonin Dolohov which had sparked unease in Severus, unease that was only sparked by few others. The man had an aura of forced, delusional calm, which made his actions and personality even more the sinister. He was perhaps more crazy than Bellatrix. And would have followed Voldemort to the ends of the earth. Severus felt in his pocket for his wand, and saw Dolohov's swift frown.

"The Ministry have your wand."

"No. The Ministry have Draco Malfoy's wand." Severus replied. Dolohov swore, and sent a cascade of curses towards him. Severus ducked, returning most of them, and then felt a pain in his lower back. It accented, and he ended up curled on the floor, clutching his ribs as Dolohov stood over him and laughed. In a sudden burst of anger, he threw nine curses and hexes at the man, and struggled to his feet.

"_Sectumsempra!"_

"_Ardere!"_

"_Impedimenta!"_

"_Lanio!"_

"_Crucio!"_

"_Imperio!"_

"_C__ohibent et contere cor vitam accipientis__!" _Dolohov shrieked, and the spell narrowly missed. Severus spun on the spot, wounding Dolohov as blood spurted from the man's face. He ducked another Sectumsempra, dodged another petrifying curse and sent one back at Dolohov.

"_Ardere!" _He yelled. The spell struck. Dolohov collapsed with a scream, but the surge of magic knocked Severus' wand from his hand. It flew up high, high into the air, landing on a ledge. Dolohov was laughing, a loud, raucous, fake sound which echoed around the room.

"I am dying, Snape. Within two minutes I shall be dead." He spat. Severus ducked as a spell soared over his head, and then froze as something caught his sleeve. The root entwined itself much more firmly around his arm as he tried to yank it away. He couldn't move, and Dolohov aimed his wand at him.

"_Horarum novem usque ad mortem." _He hissed. The spell shot straight at Severus. He waited as it moved in slow motion, and then there was a blur in the way, and a high yell of fury, and a soft cry, and Harry Potter lay on the floor in front of him, eyes shut, face waxy. Dolohov's eyes rolled as his mouth twisted into a smirk as he died.

"No! Potter, wake up! Potter! _Harry!"_ Severus leant over the boy, shaking him. There was no reply. The emerald eyes were shut. Desperately, Severus scooped him up into his arms, pulling the boy close to his chest as he knelt on the floor. Harry's arm flopped lifelessly over his. "Please, Harry. Wake up! Wake up, dammit!" he rose, Harry clasped in his arms, and began running towards the school.

* * *

Severus burst into the Hospital Wing, Harry's lifeless form cradled close. Poppy looked up in shock from making a bed at the far end of the room, and then cried out. She hurried over, helping him carry the boy to a bed. Harry's colour had, if possible, worsened over the journey so that his hair stuck to his forehead in sweaty strands and his skin was paler than the hospital wing sheets on which he lay.

"What happened, Severus?" Poppy asked in panic, casting a wave of diagnostic spells, her hands moving so fast he could only see a blur.

"I went to the Whomping Willow." He murmured. Poppy looked up to send him a soft glance.

"Oh, Severus." She sighed. He bit his lip, something he hadn't done since he was a child.

"Dolohov was there. We duelled, and I had mortally wounded him but been disarmed. He was about to curse me before he died, but Harry jumped in front of me and took the curse. Dolohov died."

"Do you know what the curse was?" Poppy asked, face white.

"_Horarum novem usque ad mortem." _He replied, searching frantically for a piece of paper to scribble the spell down on. "I'm sure I've heard of it before."

"His vital signs are all working, but his magical core is draining slowly. If it drains completely, he will die, Severus."

"How long does he have?" he began scribbling onto the paper, desperately searching his Latin vocabulary.

"At this rate? Approximately..."

"Nine hours?" Severus' head shot up as he met the Medi-witch's eyes. Poppy nodded, mouth slightly open.

"Yes. How...?"

"The spell translates..." he swallowed. "As _Nine hours until Death. _It's created from almost direct Latin, but I swear I've heard it before..." he got up to sit on the side of Harry's bed. The boy was completely still, one arm thrown out. Only a very faint rise of his chest let Severus know he was still alive. As Poppy ran into her office to see whether she had any books with the spell in, he summoned a cloth and wiped Harry's forehead with it gently. The boy didn't respond, but it made Severus feel a tiny bit better. He brushed the boy's hair away from his face, noting the scar, still there, but less angry than when he had last seen it.

"Severus. I haven't any books on it, but I flooed Miss Granger and she says she's seen it before. She's coming through shortly."

He stared. "_Hermione Granger _has seen it before? As in, one third of the Golden trio, Miss Know-it-all?"

Poppy glared at him. "_Yes, Hermione Granger _has seen it before."

"Poppy, I'm pretty certain it's Dark Magic. How would _Hermione Granger _know Dark Magic?"

"Because I took these." A soft voice said. Both adult turned around to see Granger stood in the doorway to Poppy's office, clasping nine thick tomes which gave off an aura of...well evil, really. Her face was pale, almost matching Harry's as she hurried across, kneeling next to him, clasping his hand. A single tear trickled down her cheek, and Severus felt his heart clench. _It's my fault. I should never have come back._

"I thought you said Ronald was coming through with you?" Poppy asked, laying a hand on the distraught girl's shoulder. Only Severus noticed her face tighten, and spots of colour appear on her cheeks.

"He..."

"I believe, if we are to save Mr Potter that we need to start searching these?" Severus interjected smoothly, gesturing to the books which were dominating the table they had been placed on. They looked like evil creatures which would bite your hands off if you went near them as they squatted on the wooden surface. He didn't miss the grateful look Granger sent him, and managed a tiny smile in return. She got up and picked up the first of the books.

"_Magyk moste eville, a translated copy." _Severus read. He raised an eyebrow. "How did you get hold of these?"

"I summoned them from Professor Dumbeldore's study after his funeral because they all contain something on either Dark Magic or Horcruxes." The girl replied shortly, sitting cross-legged at the end of Harry's bed. Her hand kept coming out to touch the boy's, a slightly guilty expression on her face. Severus took the next book on the pile. _Secrets of the Darkest Art. _He swallowed slightly, but resolutely opened the cover.

"I'll try and find some potions which will help his condition." Poppy hurried over to her cabinet. Before becoming immersed in the text, Severus called across to her,

"Use the floo to go into my rooms, and take the second door on the right. The password is Avifors. The room is full of potions and remedies which not many people have access to. Try all of the potions in the left hand cabinet."


	4. A twist in the tale

A soft moan came from the bed behind him. Severus sighed, brushed his fringe out of his eyes and placed the moth-eaten book he was halfway through on the table. At once, it felt like a massive weight had lifted from his shoulders as the dark magic released its hold. However, that didn't stop his heart from clenching painfully as he looked at the bed.

Harry was as still and immobile as ever before. Long, delicate lashes rested on his cheeks as if he were just sleeping. His arm was still thrown out, but it was weak, flopped against the duvet. His mouth was twisted in a grimace. He barely breathed.

His eyes moved, contemplating the chocolate curls strewn over the bed. Hermione Granger was curled up on the duvet, head pillowed on her arms. She must have dropped off sometime in the past hour. She breathed peacefully, but a slight frown still graced her features. At least she could sleep, though.

"Anything?" a soft voice asked, with a tiny underlying hint of Scottish brogue. A gentle, finely boned hand rested on his shoulder and he caught a glimpse of silvery-auburn strands of hair.

"Nothing."

"You know," she said hesitantly, "I've been thinking."

"Go on." He replied, standing quickly. Desperation crossed his face before it was hidden swiftly again. Minerva opened her mouth, the closed it again. She reached into her pocket and lifted something out. Some delicate, intricately made, silver and emerald. A baby phoenix, wings spread in flight.

"I'm afraid it can't help Harry, but it might help you." They both looked down at the small bird. "I always meant to give this to my son on his eighteenth birthday." She murmured. He nodded, a shadow of some emotion unrecognisable crossing his face. Her son had died aged seventeen and nine months. Crushed by Voldemort as easily as a passing fly.

She took his hand in hers, and pressed the phoenix into his palm. Steely blue eyes never wavered from his, and nor did her voice break. "You were the son I never saw grow up, Severus. It's yours, now."

He tried to protest, to give it back, but she closed his fingers over it, holding his hands in hers. And for the first time in twelve years, she saw real emotion shine in his eyes.

They were interrupted by a cry as Granger sat bolt upright in bed, hair swirling everywhere.

"I've got it!" she exclaimed. Silently, Severus tucked the phoenix into his breast pocket and detatched himself from Minerva. If the girl saw, she said nothing.

"Go on, Miss Granger."

"The mirror of Erised should show us which book to look in, maybe even which spell!" she replied, jumping up. There was total silence as both adults stared at her. It was finally broken by Minerva.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go, both of you!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Severus was hanging from the trapdoor to the chambers. The only things stopping him from falling into the darkness were his hands. _Thank God they got rid of that infernal three-headed dog._ A faint blue light bobbed beneath him, Miss Granger apparently holding the plant back. _Why didn't Albus warn us what the chambers held? _He pondered in annoyance.

Steeling himself, he let go and landed lightly on the floor. Almost at once the blue light hurried over to him.

"Are you ok, Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Granger." He muttered, straightening out and drawing his wand. In the combined light from his and her wands, he could see the grotesque plant almost filling the room. Tendrils were already stretching themselves towards him, and then there was a burst of fire from Miss Granger's wand and the plant slithered away. She turned on her heel and began to walk into the darkness.

"It's this way." She called over her shoulder. He hurried to catch up with her, and then walked at a comfortable pace next to her. It was completely silent, apart from the steady drip from the ceiling and the odd hum of magic. They reached the door, and to Severus' amazement Granger leant against the door, ear to the wood. It struck him how much she had grown up, as she knelt and listened. Then, she was standing, wand out, scowling.

"I would have thought the charms could at least wear off by now." She muttered bad-temperedly, waving her wand at the door. It sprung open and Severus followed her inside. The chamber beyond was filled with strange, glittering birds that flew in clouds around the ceiling, making it almost impossible to tell one from the other.

"_This_ is why we need Harry." Granger raised her wand. "_Accio door-key_!" Nothing happened. Severus watched as she glared at the feathered birds. One swooped close, and he realised that they were not birds, but keys.

There was a loud roar from behind him, and then Granger was stood in front of him, throwing hexes at some misshapen, bulbous form.

"Get...the...bloody...key!" she yelled over her shoulder. Severus mentally kicked himself for living in a dream world, and looked around. Immediately, he noticed a pile of brooms discarded on the floor. They probably hadn't been touched since Harry had caught the key. _Time to see whether my flying abilities have deserted me._

Taking a deep breath, he kicked off. The walls of the chamber shot past him, the sudden wind tugging at his hair. He couldn't keep a small smile from stealing across his face. He was flying again.

"It's got two crumpled wings!" Granger yelled up at him, throwing a hex at what was clearly a very angry troll. "Probably doesn't fly well!"

He stared around, straining his eyes in the mass of feathers and keys. It seemed endless. He was about to give up, to suggest she try when he spotted it. A tiny, silver key bobbing wearily across the chamber, both of its wings bent. He set off in pursuit, just as the troll gave a furious roar. The key darted away, trying to evade him, but Severus was back in the role of chaser as he had been many years ago. Easily, he weaved in and out of the mass of wings as the key began to tire. He stretched out a hand, and grabbed it, clenching his fist as he landed on the floor. Granger was still fighting the troll, chocolate curls flying out in all directions as she cast spell after spell. He watched her for a little while, astounded as to how many spells she knew. Then, he crouched by the door, working the key into the lock and throwing the door open.

"Miss Granger!" he yelled across the chamber, and she nodded at him, backing up until she was stood just in front of him, still battling hard. He raised his wand.

"Stupefy!" he yelled. At exactly the same moment, she shouted, "Petrificius Totalus!" and the two spells hit the troll exactly in the centre of its forehead. There was a loud explosion and the troll reeled back, eyes crossed as it thumped against the granite floor.

"Thanks." She sent him a small smile, stooping to catch her breath. Severus backed away into the next chamber, lighting it with his wand. They were on the edge of a giant chessboard, cracked and dirty. Pieces lay in disarray and disrepair around the edge. The king's crown lay in the centre of the board, abandoned. _Weasley's claim to fame._

"Do you think we can just walk straight across?" Granger was stood nervously at his shoulder. Her eyes were haunted.

"I'm not sure." Severus took one step, and then another. The pieces didn't even stir. Cautiously, he strode across the board, pausing at the door at the opposite end. There was a bloodstain on the floor. He stared at it. Crimson against the white, crimson against black.

"It's Harry's." Granger had walked across without him knowing, and was stood next to him, shifting from one leg to the other. It was clear she didn't like it in this particular chamber. "He must have been hit when R... when the horse exploded."

Severus walked away silently and she followed him gladly into the next room. The door swung off its hinges and it was evident the troll had woken up in a very irritable mood. It seemed to have preferred not to head towards the next chamber but back towards the previous one. They crossed the room, and entered the next chamber.

At once, familiar purple and black fire flared up around them. Severus glanced across at Granger, and was surprised to see her smiling happily. She looked almost...relaxed. She seemed to like his test the most, as she walked confidently towards the potions bottles in the middle. Severus let the familiar scent of fire and thyme calm him, and then followed her, watching with interest as she picked up the prompt, laughing softly.

"What is it, Miss Granger that amuses you about my test?" he asked softly. She looked up, smiling, finger tracing the words still.

"It's changed, sir." She replied, walking up and down the line, pointing at the various bottles. At last, she picked two and then stepped back. "Do you think these are right?"

"Yes." He replied, without having to look at the paper. She frowned up at him, and then hesitantly picked up the smallest purple bottle, slipping it into her pocket. She handed him the black bottle. Its contents were indistinguishable in the fragmented glass.

"There's only enough for one." She said petulantly.

"I can duplicate it, Miss Granger." Severus pointed his wand at the vial, and then there were two identical ones, one in each hand. He handed the original to her. If anything more was going to go wrong, he wanted it to happen to him. Raising it to his lips, he downed it in one and saw Granger shiver out of the corner of his eye as she did the same. Then ice was washing through him, and they both turned and walked straight through the flames.

* * *

As soon as they arrived back at the hospital wing, the first things Severus saw was Harry's shaking form. Minerva was sat on the edge of the bed, stroking his hair gently. She looked exhausted and worried. At their entrance she stood suddenly, hope dawning.

"Have you found it?" she asked. Severus walked immediately over to the pile of books, selected _Secretes of the Darkest Arte_ and turned to page 13. He scanned the text carefully, and then noted, right in the very corner, a tiny note.

"_Horarum novem usque ad mortem." _He read. "One of the more deadlier curses. Only can be used on those who are near to dying, or if one wishes to inconceivably wound. Counter curse..."

"Well?"

Wordlessly, Severus showed the three women the page. Minerva was the first to try to pronounce the spell._ "Si vos postulo ut mundum_ relin..._relinquerent in vivis_. Ta..._Tange et proni temporis_... I can't say it."

Poppy did little better, and Severus sighed as he showed it to Granger. The girl's face was creased in concentration as she looked at the paper, but did not try to read it.

"It's not a spell."

"Oh?" All three adults asked. Severus kicked himself for being bettered by Granger, and then though better of it at her next words.

"It's a ritual." She explained. "And it needs four people. There's a section about it in one of the other books."

"Damn!" Severus swore, sitting on the edge of the bed nearest Harry. "We don't have four people."

"Yes we do." Granger said quietly.

"Miss Granger, with all due respect I'm not sure your magical core will hold up to this. It is very intense magic." Poppy said quietly. "I'll have protection because I am a healer and I don't have a main part to say, but I would be surprised if Severus and Minerva didn't collapse due to this. I don't want to think about the consequences for you."

"I don't care." The girl said stubbornly. "To be frank, Professors, there is no one else you can call here in time, and you would need to find someone willing to read. And if Harry doesn't make it, I'm not sure I want to either."

He heard Minerva and Poppy begin to converse in hushed voices, but his attention was fixed on Harry's pale face. _We're coming, Harry. Hold on. _

"Very well." Poppy sighed. "Severus, if you please...?"

Taking a deep breath, Severus transfigured a pencil into some chalk, peered at the book and began to draw symbols around Harry's bed. Poppy and Minerva hurried around grabbing vials, but Granger hovered over his shoulder, watching him draw. She sighed and moved away, and he let himself relax slightly as he drew.

"Done, Severus?" Minerva rested a slender hand on his shoulder. He nodded silently, straightening up and pressing his hand into the small of his back with a soft hiss. _Death hasn't got rid of the aches and pains, then. _He sat on the edge of the bed, to the right of Harry. Minerva stood behind him, hand on his shoulder. Whereas normally he detested any physical contact, he actually found her touch rather reassuring. Poppy manouvered an armchair just behind her, and then sat on the end of the bed. Granger was sitting on the other side of Harry, her hand clasping his.

"_If you need to leave the living world_

_To stay a while and reflect_

_Although you dream please remember_

_Those who wait for your return."_

Poppy murmured. Minerva gasped as several of the symbols glowed, sending flashes of light around the room. Poppy was swaying on the edge of the bed, one hand grasping the headboard, her knuckles white. Severus gestured to her, motioning at the backboard. She nodded, leaning back against it with a shaky sigh.

_"Silence is golden, though not in this case_

_My pupil, your learning has not finished,_

_For you have more to learn about this world_

_Your life has only just begun."_

Minerva continued. A second blue flash dazzled Severus, making him shut his eyes momentarily. There was a soft thump from behind him as Minerva collapsed into the armchair, letting out a soft moan. He took a deep breath.

_"Return to us._

_It is not time for you to go._

_Return."_

He commanded as strongly as he possibly could, watching the beautiful gold lights spin around the room. He collapsed against the headboard, groaning, as a wave of sickness washed over him. However, the ritual wasn't complete as Poppy tentatively handed him the book. He read the next word, and swallowed softly. He looked down at Harry's face, and resolutely opened his mouth.

_"My son."_ He murmured, before handing the book to Granger. She swallowed, glanced at the door to Poppy's office, and then glanced at Harry's face.

"_My beloved."_

"_My charge." _Poppy continued, taking another deep breath. She handed the book across to Minerva, who looked on the verge of fainting.

_"My student."_

The three women looked at him as he took the book from her, scanning the last word of the spell. He smiled slightly down at Harry then looked up to the heavens. _For you, lily._

"_My child."_

The brightest of the flashes imprinted itself on the inside of his eyes as they were forced shut, swirling reds and purples dazzling him. He vaguely heard Poppy mumble "It's done," and opened his eyes. He seemed to be slumped against the edge of the bed in a heap. Behind him Minerva had fainted, her face a waxen white, and Poppy was leant over her shakily.

"She's ok." She murmured, levitating her to another bed. He swallowed, looking across to Granger. The girl had collapsed on top of Harry, head resting on his chest. She also looked pale, eyes shut and muscles limp, and he cast a weak diagnostic spell on her.

"She's ok as well." Poppy surveyed the two children, before nodding and smiling. "I do believe they seem to have bonded. Well, I can't move her now. Stubborn child."

She bustled over to him, placing practised fingers on his neck. They were shaking. He lifted his wrist, noticing a funny splash of colour, and heard Poppy's very audible gasp.

"Severus!"

His wrist had a strange emerald band around it – a beautiful celtic design interwoven with gold splashes. Further down beneath the band were the words '_protector...father...protector...father...' _also circling his wrist.

"What is it, Poppy?" he asked wearily, closing his eyes as the world began to spin. Poppy's voice seemed to echo down a long corridor and he strained to hear her.

"You've bonded with Harry, Severus. You as his father, and he as your son."

And then there was only blackness to keep him company.


End file.
